Instructor Razuvious
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: First boss of the Deathknight wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= Instructor Razuvius is the first boss in the Death Knight wing in Naxxramas. He comes with four additional mobs when pulled. Four understudies, circled around this great evil, bowing to his will, and practicing the dark arts in service of that will. =Attacks and Abilities= Notes NOTE: He should never be tanked by a player, but he does have the following abilities. * Unbalancing Strike: Similar to the Twin Emperors. Can easily deal 50K damage to a cloth wearer, and even a shield walled warrior will be lucky to survive being attacked by this. * Disrupting Shout: AoE shout, with a range of roughly 45 yards, which reduces the mana of anyone it hits to 0 and deals damage proportional to the amount of mana burned this way. Also has a stun effect. This ability is cast every 25 seconds. * Triumphant Shout: Razuvious will emote when casting this ability. It appears that this is done when a student is killed. This is different from the Disrupting shout and will not kill your casters. The exact effect of this spell is unknown at this time. From first glance, it does not appear to do anything. Deathknight Understudy: * Roughly 350k Health * If killed they will re-pop within a minute or two. * Main attacks availible when mind controlled are Taunt and Shield Wall. * Deathknight Understudy auto attack hits for roughly 4K damage on Razuvious, generating significant threat. The Instructor and the Understudies can be reset/leashed by running up the stairs. =Strategies= :Intructor Razuvious must certainly have been finding time to go to the gym between teaching classes. He was hitting our MT for 8-12K damage, and our cloth for... well.. you don't want to know. :''It became evident very quickly that having a warrior sacrifice his life to try to keep his attention would do little more that just that, sacrifice his life. :''We were out of ideas. We were at a loss for understanding. But! Just then, a priest of unknown name attempted soemething marvelous! :''Mind Control! :''It seems that through their studies, the understudies were unable to gain enough mental aptitude to withstand that brain melting that only priests can offer. :''Not only were they mind controllable, but they had taunt and shield wall! It became evident that they were to be the tanks for this nasty. Only problem is that once the MC broke, their minds were exhausted (stupid undead) and couldn't be controlled for another full minute. :''We setup MC rotations and tanks associated with each understudy, but unfortunately with a group of warriors so unfamiliar to one another, it was a rough execution. Look to roughly 15-20 seconds between each student rotation, anything longer is not advised as the student will not have shield wall and die very very quickly. :''Additional things to note: :- Clear out the room near him, the mobs all join him when the encounter is started :''- He can not be kited anymore, to the extent that you can not just kite and kill him :''- Curse of Shadows and points invested in shadow line do not have any kind of impact on the duration of MC. :''- After many changes, the students do not cleave, thus there is even less of a chance for MC to break early. :''- It is highly suggested to put the priest mind controlling out of line of sight of Razuvious. This is to avoid his shout. :''- As confusing as it may appear, MC breaks due to having two mind controls at the same time, not due to resists or any talents to reduce shadow resist on the students. It is advised to switch quickly between student tanks, avoiding long exposure to two students being MCed at the same time. :Written by Lockdown of WowVault :Recent Changes: :(As of 6/7/06) :* Understudy health reduced by about 50%. (They die faster) :* Razuvious has been made faster, and now runs at about 150% of normal run speed. (He is MUCH harder to kite) :In short, the encounter has been made more difficult. It has essentially turned into a race to burn down Raz before he kills all of the Understudies. If no Understudies are available to tank, he'll make short work of your raid. http://img83.imageshack.us/img83/5858/razuviouspositioning2a9pa.jpg Here's a detailed picture of how the raid should look like. Strategy :Create 4 tanking groups, each with a warrior, a hunter (for pulling), a priest, and two other healers. Place each group in one of the corners of square area in front of the boss. The ranged DPS classes should be along the back wall of the area. They should never be in range of the shout. :Have a fifth hunter pull the boss and kite him around the area away from the raid, and eventually into the center of the square formed by the four adds. By the time the boss arrives, one of the adds should be Mind Controlled in order to tank him. Once he is being tanked, the raid can begin DPS. :Alternatively, two priests can mind soothe the two closest adds, and proceed to mind control without without interruption when Razuvious is on the far side of his patrol. Watch out when he stops to talk to them, though, as that will throw things off. :When the priest that has MC'd the current tank has approximately 20 seconds left on MC, the next priest in the rotation MC's their add and sends it to attack the boss. When the first MC breaks, the warrior that was originally tanking the add needs to use taunt and quickly gain aggro to keep the add from attacking the priest. :Should one of the adds die, make sure to pick up the respawn quickly and move it back to the same location. (Note: The adds no longer respawn fast enough for most fights.) :No one should take damage in this fight other than the 4 tanks. http://poptix.net/WoW/Instructor%20Razuvious.wmv :This is a high quality video of a live server kill, though the positioning differs a small amount from the above picture. http://poptix.net/WoW/Instructor%20Razuvious%20Pull.wmv :And here is a shorter (4MB) video of just the initial pull, which is half the battle. another tactic * clear the room * mind soothe on the two foremost Understudies * mind control on the front right understudy * the Priest taunts Razuvious * the 3 other understudies are pulled by the hunters * get Razuvious in position with the two controlled Understudies * one of the Understudies should be mind controlled after approx 10 seconds, so that the first priest can run out of Disrupting Shout range * heal the Understudies and switch them as you see fit =Other Notes= * It is unknown whether spell penetration gear and Curse of Shadow affect the duration of mind control. * The priest talent Shadow Focus greatly decreases the chance that mind control will break. Two holy priests who were getting constant breaks respec'd into this talent and proved that Shadow Focus does in fact reduce the break rate dramatically. * There is supposition that the Shadow Affinity talent might help prevent mind control breaks as well. * The adds no longer seem to respawn as quickly - it now seems to be impossible to pick up a respawn in time to continue the fight. If an add dies, you need to continue with 3 adds or wipe. * It is possible to leash him by running up the ramp leading down from the top level. * As an additional starting strategy, have a mage blink in and use Ice Block to give the priest enough time to cast Mind Control on the first Understudy. * Rogues are the most effective at tanking the Instructor if all the students are on cooldown or if one student has died. Since they are generally top of the aggro list after the students, They can evasion tank for a short time before being killed. This might help your raid survive long enough to down him. =Quotes= Quotes that occur at the start of battle: * Hah hah, I'm just getting warmed up! * Stand and fight! * Show me what you've got! Quotes that occur in midst of battle: * Do as I taught you! * Show them no mercy! * You disappoint me, students! * The time for practice is over! Show me what you've learned! * You should've stayed home! * Sweep the leg! Do you have a problem with that? Quotes that occur at death: * An honorable... death... =Loot Table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Boots token ;Atiesh * * * * * * * * * * =External Links= *Allakhazam Category:NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters Category:Undead